Resolutions
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: As the new year approaches and Italy, Germany and Japan  face complications with weather, the two decide the best solution is to have themselves meet at the anti-social Swiss' house to spend the holiday. Swiss/Sushi, side GerIta


Japan was bundled up warmly in a traditionally yukata and scarf as he approached Italy's house. It wasn't all too far below freezing or anything since Italy had a very nice home near the sea, but as the day before New Year's, there was a slight chill in the wind that gnawed at the Asians skin. Japan was happy that when he knocked on the door, Italy was already at the handle ready to greet his pacific friend.

"Ve~ so good to have you this year, Kiku! I called Lud, he said it wasn't sure he could make it in time for the countdown... It's snowing bad up there, but he said stay and have fun... Still... I don't want to not be with him by the time the new year begins so... Hmm. I don't know what to do, ve...!"

Japan, as a social hermit, could only try and pat his friend awkwardly on the back as he thought of a solution. "Well... The most obvious choice is to go after him, is it not? I cannot say being with only one of you is very natural, I would also not want to spend the countdown with him alone."

"Ve, b-but... I'm... scared to go..."

"Italy! This is no time for cowardice! I had checked all of the European weather reports, the news had said the storm would be over by eight, nine at the latest. We could meet him by his borders if nothing else in that time if we hurry before one."

"Th-that's not it! The quickest way to Germany in time is through Switzerland! Whenever I try to sneak past him, I'm always shot at unless Ludwig is around and he knows we mean no harm!"

"Well then do not fret over that, I shall go with you to... convince Va-Switzerland-dono to bring you no harm."

"Ve...? Really? Thank you, Kiku! B-but are you sure you want to risk it?" Italy question with his face slightly turned away and flushing.

Japan took some satisfaction in this and resisted the will to smirk as he tried to console his friend. "Of course, Feliciano. It is for a friend. And who knows, m-maybe Switzerland-dono is celebrating alone and would like company... We could always ask Ludwig to meet us in between..."

"Hm? Oh! I never thought of it like that! We cant let him be alone, either! And if we meet in the middle, I can go make some pasta for us all! Ve~ I must tell Luddy the good news!" and so Italy skipped to the kitchen to start a large celebration meal and a phone in hand.

Meanwhile as Japan waited, he glanced at his on phone. It was black and mark-free for it's outdated model but considering it was primarily business, it made sense as he looked through his contacts. Almost every nation was on the device, for business reasons, but the Japanese still got a small sense of satisfaction when he looked at the second to last name in the S section. The small Japanese still remembered his reaction when their bosses agreed on bettering their trades so ordered them to be able to contact each other. Even if it was barely used, the Japanese liked having it stored to the memory of his phone, as well as his personal memory.

Seeing Italy completely absorbed in his cooking and talking to Germany, Japan dialed the Swiss' number and waited shyly for the other to pick up.

Sadly, the blond did not pick up, and in fact had a very... violent voicemail to say the least. This, however, did not diminish the Japanese's spirit as he decided a reasonable twenty minutes would be safe to call back. Yet at minute nineteen the phone began to ring and Japan immediately answered glancing quick at the caller i.d.

"Damn it, Japan! What do you need? It's New Years eve! You should be with friends or family! Maybe make a damn resolution to not be such a push-over or-" the Swiss ranted, barely letting Japan have a word in before being cut off.

"Switzerland-dono? I do not wish to sound rude, but I... called for exactly that. I am over at Italy's home and we had hoped you would allow us over with Germany since there's a slight storm there and we wished to all be together for the celebration so..."

"Italy? Hell no! Japan, I can tolerate Germany, I know how he is drunk, and perhaps on another day I would allow this, but this is more a day for drunks and party-ers! I can't trust what the Italian would do in a sober mind set, let alone drunk! If you don't want me to shoot you passing by, I can do that, but I do not want you all over!"

Japan sighed and massaged at his temples in a vain effort to calm himself. "Please? I assure you, Italy will hardly bother you. He and Germany would be attached at the hip, especially drunk, and will not trouble you at all!"

"So you're looking for a place they can fool around at?"

"I-no! No, I assure you, I am..." Japan was at a loss for words. He could tell the temperamental Swiss the truth and completely ruin his chances, or smudge them, truly just a bit. He chose the latter. "I only wish for everyone to have some company for a new year's approach. I do not know, I thought you may want a companion since I talked to Hungary and she said she would be having Liechtenstein and Belgium over for the occasion and since Germany and Italy usually leave me forgotten to fornicate with themselves..."

"Stop, I got it, already. If you can swear I won't see a naked Italy and Germany rutting it out in my line of vision and have my house in tact by the time they leave... I guess you all can come. But I swear, if France so much as thinks he can join in I'll-"

"No need, Switzerland-dono. I promise all will be on good behavior around you and only Germany, Italy and I plan on coming over. I will see you in a few hours. I hope you enjoy pasta as well, Italy seems to be making some the feed an entire nation" Japan commented with a genuine smile on his face. In a few hours he would be with the Swiss, he had actually gotten the stubborn blond to agree to a meeting with minimal yelling or threats! Switzerland, bordering or not, was still so far away to the eager Japanese, that it felt like if they didn't leave right at that moment, they would never make it.

By the time Japan was able to finish pondering, Italy seemed to leap from the kitchen into the living room where Japan was with a bright grin beaming on his face.

"Ve! Kiku, I just got off with Luddy, he said that if you call Swissy and have him agree he can be over by seven!" the Italian announced almost radiating happiness.

Japan showed not even half of his inner joy as he gave a simple nod and smile. "That is very good. I decided to call Switzerland-dono and explain our situation. He agreed so long no harm comes to his home or... eye."

With that said Italy went wide eyed. "Really? Kiku, I knew you could do it! If it was me, he'd already be here with a gun loaded! Swissy has such a soct spot for you, it's so cute! We should leave soon! I hope it isn't too cold there! Oh, My pasta! I need to get it out before it burns!" and so Italy ran back into the kitchen the save the almost blackened dish before preparing if in a to 'go' style.

Even though Italy's driving would have gotten to the Swiss quicker than Japan's, Japan insisted Italy use the time to rest for the New Year stating he had enough rest on the plane. Italy took the bait and laid snoozing quietly in the back while Japan drove up the small mountain Switzerland lived in.

Japan pulled into Switzerland driveway and parked the car. Italy had slept the entire time and it was now 6:42, and plenty reasonable to get up. Japan tried to shake the Italian to consciousness but realized he was to weak to push hard enough for any sort of reaction other than a slight hand swat.

The Japanese smirked as he left the sleeping Italian in the back and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" he heard Switzerland yell along with footsteps rushing over. Surprisingly, the Swiss looked very calm and informal as he glided the door open with no hurry. There was still the evident gun strapped to his back, but in a light blue button-up and black slacks and shoes, he still looked less battle ready than in his green military outfit. A slight drip of sweat was falling off a clunk of blond hairs and Japan was able to pick a slight unease in his breathing while he tried peering over to see a nicely made out meal and drinks laid out. Japan didn't know why but he blushed ever so lightly from the thought of Switzerland trying to prepare everything nicely for his (and Italy and Germany's) arrival but the thought sent a small wave of butterflies through his chest and the Asian was left gaping on the doorstep.

"Are you just going to stand there, Japan? You would think you could lighten up at least now! And where is the damn Italian supposedly coming with you? I made a lot of food and I'll be damned if it all goes to waste!" the Swiss imputed annoyed with a tinge of... relief?

"Uh... I am sorry. I meant to ask if you could perhaps wake him up. He slept on the way here and I could not do it myself so... Please?" Japan asked sincerely with the cutest mixture of hope the blond couldn't say no to.

With a groan the Swiss nodded and took readied his gun in what seemed like a blink of an eye. Soon a bullet was sent flying through the air only millimeters away from he side of the car Italy's head was.

"OI! You damn Italian! GET UP! You better not have made poor Japan drive your sorry ass here for nothing!" Switzerland yelled to Japan's surprise. A smirk appeared on his face when it seemed like Italy would break through the car's roof in a panic frenzy.

"I-I had not... meant like that but, regardless, thank you, Switzerland-dono." Japan said with a warm smile to the Swiss.

"No problem. By the way, I'm sick of you always calling me Swi-"

"Veeeeeee! Lugwig! It's the war all over again! Save me! I'm sorry I stole some of your wurst from your house but I was trying to see if I could make them not suck ass as bad! Please help me! I'm sorry for using your toothbrush" I swear, I have loads of family in Austral-"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN ANNOYING PASTA FREAK AND GET INSIDE BEFORE I LOCK YOU OUT!" Switzerland vented from all the times he's been cut off that day.

The car door opened to reveal Italy sorely rubbing on the top of his head and looking around. "Swissy's so mean... And... Where is Ludwig?" the Italian asked looking slightly panicked.

Luckily the German pulled in by the time Italy reached the front steps. Immediately Italy rushed to Germany in a hug as he closed he door to his own car. Germany lost a bit of balance but hugged Italy back as he dangled from his shoulders. Germany turned the two so they'd be faced with their backs to Switzerland and Japan as the German made obvious motions to be kissing his Italian lover.

Both of the observing nations flushed from the display and Switzerland made an effort in reloading his gun and shooting it by the two angrily.

"Hey! None of that lovey-dovey crap before I make you spend the New Years cold outside! You both have five seconds to get in before I shoot!" Switzerland warned cocking his gun and beginning a countdown.

Japan just watched from behind the Swiss and flushed harder. The Japanese noticed how handsome the Swiss looked when he had his mind set on something, the way his eyebrows knitted down and his eyes glazed hard over. Even with the long sleeves and looseness of the shirt, the blond's figure went far from unnoticed to Japan while his arms were so gracefully stretched out and a slender finger wrapped firmly on the gun's trigger. Japan almost slapped himself for staring but Germany and Italy had already rushed inside with Switzerland slamming the door behind them.

Germany cleared his throat and adjusted his collar. "Ahem, thank you Switzerland for allowing us all here. I assure you we will try to keep everything civil and orderly for when we leave." Germany said in a very proper tone despite the way he eyed the beer Switzerland set out.

"Hn. I set out some snacks and stuff. I didn't have many drinks around because how often Leala, Liechtenstein, is around so bite your tongues if you complain about what I have. I should shoot you all dead by this point for making me spend more money!"

"Ve, but Swissy! come now! This is New Years Eve! Be happy! N-no need for any shooting! We should all just have fun and eat and drink now! I even made pasta~!" Italy imputed from slightly behind Germany already pouring some wine for himself.

"I agree with Italy, Switzerland-dono. There are only hours left until an entirely new year approaches! We must... um... rejoice!" agreed Japan taking Italy's lead and passing Switzerland and himself glasses of wine while Germany was less particular and opened up a beer.

Switzerland let out a defeated sigh as he hung up the gun around his back. There was no use in trying to be so stiff now. "Can't ever seem to lead the conversation, can you Japan? Anyway, I guess while you guys are here you can just call me Vash. It gets annoying hearing Italy keep calling me 'Swissy', after all." the Swiss commented trying not to glare at the mindlessly drinking Italian. Why did he ever agree to this.

Japan shied away at Switzerland's words and did his best not to look completely pathetic. "Of course... Vash..." as best as Japan could he tried to sound confident but was failing miserably under the blond's judging green eyes. If nothing else, he could try and 'lead a conversation'! "Why not play some music? I have the listening device America-san gave me for Christmas. There are some songs we should all like on here!"

All nodded deciding it be best to lighten the mood, plus Japan normally had nice choice in music. Or so they assumed before a inhumanely high pitched voice came on with a far too upbeat tune with how sober was going 'popipo' so rather.

"Oh! My apologies! Please pardon Miku-chan! I have other songs, let me change it!" the Japanese exclaimed changing the song sadly to one more relaxing but cheerful by instrumentals.

Everyone seemed to agree with the choice as they continued drinking and eating an occasional snack of cheese. It wasn't until about nine beers/glasses later that Italy and Germany decided they would in fact ditch the other two in favor of a more 'private' room tripping slightly over the others' feet and giggling to themselves. Japan and Switzerland hardly felt the absence while they talked from matters of 'Think the sky can be happy?' to 'If I can't shoot it, it is!' and found comfort leaning on the other while the songs continued to go by. Eventually one of the songs both the Swiss and Japanese considered a favorite and the two began to sing along.

"Oh, Va-kun~ we *hic* should dance to it! I-it is such a classic, you m-*hic*-must know the parts!" Japan wobbling to his feet and pulling at his companion's hands.

"O Vreneli, my pretty *hic* one, pray tell me, where is your home?"

"My home is Switzerland, 'tis made of the wood and stone~!

It's filled with oh so many lakes and springs~

YA!"

"Ho!"

«Ho! Tra la la!»

Ya ho ho! Tra la la!"

"Ya ho ho!"

"Tra la la~"

"Ya ho ho"

"Tra la la!"

«Ya ho ho, tar la la la~

Ya ho ho!»

The two pranced singing on repeat for nearly ten minutes in their drunken haze before Japan missed a step and toppled over Switzerland carelessly. They laughed at the minimal for a few seconds, having fallen on the couch, but rolled off due to all their movements with Switzerland now lined directly with Japan and only a small gap between their lips.

The two sobered up some as they stared into the other's eyes for what seemed to drag into forever but neither made the effort to get up or leave the other. They just stared before hearing louder moans coming what seemed to be Italy and blushed. Leave it to an Italian to ruin a moment as Switzerland eagerly hopped up and turned up the music to block the noise. Japan, on the other hand, stayed firmly on the floor as he missed the European's warm heat compared to the chilly air. Switzerland was the type to make it so the heater would be nearly the same degrees outside.

The lack of motion from the Japanese did not go unnoticed by the Swiss as he made a slow way over trying not to fall and looking at Japan while leaning over the couch.

"J-Japan... Why... are ya thar?" he asked in a drunken slur before Japan pulled him down and crashed their lips together.

The two were awkward at first but slowly adjusted to the new sensation. They moved slightly to get in better angles and began a certain rhythm while each knew when to allow that brief part for air and when to slam back into the others' lips. Japan all the readily opened his mouth for the Swiss' skillful invasion. Both nations' tongues were at a small war with the other for control in which Japan was more than happy to have lost while Switzerland touched every inch of the hot cavern. The Swiss eventually decided Japan's lips weren't enough for his aroused state of mind and began to suck on his neck for much desired moans.

"A-ah! V-Vash! You cannot! L-leavin' ma-marks! Germitaly would *hic* hear!" Japan moaned to dazed to care it his words made sense or not.

Switzerland disregarded Japan's words with a bite right near the collarbone and pinned both the smaller's hands downs.

"Y'all need *kiss* a bedder *hic* reason dan dat ta make *kiss* meh stop now, Japan!"

Japan mewled when Switzerland began to slide his hands between the folds in his yutaka and roamed his hands all over any flesh he could touch. "N-No...! Kiku! Kiku, Vash! Dun call me *hic* Japan!"

Switzerland took this show of affection as more approval as he made quick work in removing all of Japan's clothing and admiring his bare form spread out over the soft carpet.

"V-Va-kun~! I'm *hic* cold!"

"Then it looks I need to warm you up, huh?" the swiss murmured kiss all over Japan's chest as one hand went to a perk nipple and the other a rather hardened crotch. Switzerland smirked by all the delicious sound from his Japan's mouth. No one else could hear them, no one could interrupt as they were both so far in.

By the time Switzerland succeeded getting Japan completely aroused, Japan noticed Switzerland pitching a very large tent of his own.

"Reh-remove your clothes! I... I do not *hic* want to be the only one un-undressed here!"

This was a command the Swiss eagerly complied to ripping off his own shirt and quickly undoing his pants to kick off in an unknown place.

"You wun regret *hic* losing a shirt?"

"Nod fo' you, I wun..." Switzerland replied back giving Japan another loving kiss. "I love you, Kiku."

Japan flushed and turned away even redder than all his arousal was making him. "I love you, too! It-it's why I *hic* act s-so shy...! W-will you... *hic* go easy on me?" he asked with a virgin like innocence in his voice and face.

Switzerland couldn't reply in words as he felt himself grow even more painfully aroused and nodded taking in Japan's weeping erection into his mouth and sucking slowly.

Japan gasped louder and louder while Switzerland played his slick tongue over his entirely length. The Swiss was a slow tease as he lapped himself over the erection sadistically before taking in just the head. After sucking on that for some time he bite his way down softly to the base and took in every inch of Japan's manhood.

"AAAH! VASH!" At the feeling of such a delicate area being taken up so skillfully and soon having warm hands back on him with mind-numbing caresses, Japan came hard into his lover's mouth.

The Swiss drank down the Japanese's fluids with a sort of satisfaction that he would not allow anyone else to taste the bitter-sweetness of Japan.

By the time Japan got his heart working properly and his breathing down he looked back at Switzerland's aching member and shied. "Y-ya can put it in me now..."

The Japanese voice must have been too inaudible as the Swiss leaned in closer and began Japan to repeat himself before the Switzerland cutting him off with a kiss.

"Not yet. L-look what time it is." he ordered pointing to a clock in the corner. Sure enough in bright red numbers the clock read 11:57. "Three minutes until next ye-year. I want to know your resolution. N-now." he explained firmly ignoring his throbbing need.

Japan squirmed and blushed at the thought. As nations, they live through so many years and resolutions and defeats, it becomes almost a trouble to make them after a certain point. Other than the usual 'make a profit' goals, what else was there for a top rank nation to want? When Japan remained silent and Switzerland began to glare an obvious 'just state your mind' look, Japan understood.

"I... I wanna beh good enough for you. I wan'... you to not y-yell so much at me! That I can beh outspoken to ev'ryone and make sure you are MINE and th-that I love you!" and when Japan looked up to see Switzerland smirking he knew it was the right thing to say for the Swiss but also for himself. He meant those words. He meant every word and Japan would make sure no one would every think Switzerland was a free nation as he reached for the others' shoulders and brought his neck down for a nice, long suck leaving very visible mark.

At Japan's second glance to the clock illuminating 11:59, he realized it was only seconds until a new year, a new relationship, a new relationship, a new mind. Now to hear the blond's goals before now was over.

"An-and what 'xactly are you planning on d-doing?"

"You." came a simple reply just before the clock buzzed midnight and Switzerland pulled Japan in for a deep enough kiss fireworks could be seen behind both nations' closed eyelids. "And I need to do you now." the he groaned out feeling himself losing control.

Three fingers make their way to Japan's mouth and the Japanese instinctively takes each digit in. Now Japan showed off his skillful tongue as each was taken and sucked on seductively just to drive his lover even more insane with lust. Saliva was slowly dripping from his face as Switzerland pulled away harshly. Japan couldn't resist a smirk when he knew he did a good job.

The victory was short lived as he knew the big part was coming. Soon, his love would prep him, and then he would be filled entirely by the Swiss to his core. The two would become one and Japan didn't want to wait much longer feeling himself harden.

"Now... I-I mean it, Vash. I wa-need you. I want this...!"

Switzerland was in no position to disobey as he shoved in the first lone digit. Some gentle twirling, a light thrusting motion, just to give his lover a chance to get used to something foreign inside before adding the second. The second had Japan wincing much more and he stretched and scissored. The Swiss was getting worried about the other as he slipped in a third and Japan gasped out. By now Japan was fully aroused and panting as Switzerland thrusted inside with his fingers to hit a very distinct area. When he found it, Japan swore the bliss overlapped all the pain and saw the fireworks brighten in his eyes.

"B-now bigger! Fill meh, Vash! I-I can take y-you!"

Needless to say but Japan missed the lack of mass inside him as Switzerland took out his fingers in a shift motion. The mantra of something better kept playing in his head until Switzerland finally fit his head inside his tiny entrance. It went in so slowly Japan was going insane. It hurt, too. It hurt so, so much, but there was noter the island nation wanted more was for his land-locked lover to go all he could.

Switzerland finally shoved his entire length inside his beloved to the hilt and released a low, wanton moan. He has wanted Japan to want him for so long. Every time the other would shy away and make up some half-hearted response to leave his company, so to have the other call and ask to come over for a change, how could he say no? Now if only he was permitted to just POUND into the tight space...!

But Switzerland was completely gentle while he waited for that permission. He could feel tight muscles clenching around him, just begging his twitching cock to move but if Japan wanted it, he had to say it.

"Va-Vash! Please! Please d-dun make me wait! I n-need...! Gods, FUCK! Fuck me! Pl-please! I-I asked you to fill me, now fuck my until I see stars!" Japan screamed letting a tear fall from an eye. It was from the pain, but anxious pleasure he was crying from. Other wanted him to speak his mind, and now he'd his job set out for him to get the Japanese to be quiet as endless moans and pants escaped pink lips while the Swiss finally began to move.

A few thrust was all it took for the two to set a special rhythm. The Swiss pounded harder and faster with every new thrust and the Japanese would eagerly meet it while the Swiss found the spot that made time freeze and pleasure consume. Both kept at this again and again as the minutes passed by what seemed like never yet all too quickly as Switzerland was nearing his climax. Then he took the liberty of pumping his lover's pleading member in his hands while they kissed and bit and sucked any flesh their mouths could reach.

Too soon Japan shot his seed all over both their chest and Switzerland followed towards the end from tight heat getting even tighter.

Their screams as they climaxed were louder than the blaring music or moans of Germany and Italy going at it themselves. The moment seemed to too perfect with Switzerland still inside Japan just gently laying on his love's chest and calmly getting out. Oddly enough, the Swiss couldn't care less his seed was spilling out and soaking into the carpet fibers but paid no mind to it in favor of kissing Japan passionately once more.

"Now don't you ever break th-thatat resolution. No matter what year it is, you will t-tell me exactly what you feel and what your h-heart says." Switzerland panted out.

"Mmm. Yes, love. And now my heart says I love you. I love you so much, that if you ever break your resolution I will punish you and make you wear the Heidi cosplay I got you! You'll make l-love with me forever, right?" Japan asked softly.

"For however long forever lasts. I love you, Kiku." Vash swore sealing the pact with a kiss.

The two were so in tuned with the other, both blocked out all the background noises until the broke the kiss and heard an angry Italy from another room.

"CAN YOU K-KEEP IT DOWN, VE? SO-SOME OF US OUR TRYING TO BE ROMANTIC FOR THE NEW YE-YEAR!"

"NO! KEEP M-MOANING! EET IS UH VERY NICE TURN ON!" Germany distastefully added making for a madder Italian, hot angry sex, and two brightly blushing love birds swearing to never invite Germany and Italy to a group date.

* * *

Okay, all done! My sincere apologies! Family always pulls me away from deadlines, but I got the majority out before midnight. It's now three a.m. 1/2/11, but whatever. IT STILL SAYS I MADE IT, OKAY? And yes, I KNOW this story really failed- I KNOW!- and I'm sorry! It's the least I could do after missing Christmas! I think my rsolutions are be better on updates and to hear my sister speak Spanish. I KNOW she's fluent, but she NEVER uses it! *angry face*

Still, thank you for all you faithful readers and reviews would be VERY loved! Heck, include your resolutions and I'll wish you all luck! *massive glompage*


End file.
